In a scanner apparatus or other paper conveying apparatus which captures images of both surfaces of paper, an image capture unit which captures an image of a front surface and an image capture unit which captures an image of a back surface are often provided facing each other across the transport path of paper, so that the transport route of the apparatus is shortened in order to reduce the size of the apparatus. In this case, to enable conveyance of paper which has a certain degree of thickness, it is necessary to arrange the image capture surfaces of the image capture units separated by a certain extent. However, if the image capture surfaces of the image capture units are separated, there are the problems that the paper which is conveyed between the image capture surfaces ends up bringing wrinkled, the image becomes blurred at the time of capture, the brightness becomes uneven, etc., and the captured image data falls in quality.
An image reading apparatus which has a front surface reader which is arranged at an upper side of paper and a back surface reader which is arranged at a lower side, a pair of read rollers which are arranged at the reader inlets, and a pair of conveyor rollers which convey paper between the pair of read rollers has been disclosed. In this image reading apparatus, to enable paper to enter the reader at a slant, the pair of conveyor rollers and the pair of read rollers are arranged so that the nip positions are positioned above the transport path of paper and the axes of rotation of the lower rollers are positioned at the paper feed tray side from the axes of rotation of the upper rollers (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-190938).